tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake's Big Brother 1
Blake's Big Brother 1 is the first season of LongedShorted's Big Brother series on Tengaged. It premiered on May 28, 2013. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Summary On Day 1, the cast was revealed. However, the houseguests were immediately faced with a twist: The 13th houseguest will not be revealed until a later time. On Day 3, The 13th houseguest finally revealed herself. Violet, the 13th houseguest, also called the Power Houseguest, is immune and can not be nominated until the Final 10. The houseguests also found out that she will be replacing one of them. Later that day, Chuck was crowned the first Head of Household. Soon after, Violet was asked to make her decision on who to replace. She decided to replace Andrew because Andrew got two votes in the HoH voting, which led her to believe that he had many connections with other houseguests. On Day 4, Danielle unexpectedly decided to quit the game. Chuck, who originally nominated Danielle, had to change his nominations. Instead, he nominated Mariah and Kevin. Kevin proved he was here to play and won the PoV. Chuck chose Karter as the replacement nominee. On Day 6, Mariah was sent packing after Chuck broke the tie of 3-3 between her and Karter. On Day 7, Heather was crowned the new Head of Household. She immediately nominated Hakim and Victor randomly. A while later, a secret competition was revealed to the house. On Day 9, Violet won the Power of Veto in a close match against Victor. She proved to play the game dirty and surprised the house by using the Power of Veto on Victor. Heather had to randomly choose a replacement nominee due to having limited choices. She decided to put up Sam. On Day 10, the house was obviously divided as Hakim was evicted by a close vote of 3-2. Soon after Hakim's eviction, another twist was revealed. Violet, the Power Houseguest, had to nominate two evicted houseguests to return into the game. The public would then vote for who they want to see return. Hakim returned by over 70% of the votes. Edgar became the new Head of Household. On Day 12, He immediately nominated Victor and Violet due to recent happenings. However, Victor was fired up and knew he had to win veto. And he did, so he saved himself from the block. Edgar, wanting to get rid of Violet, put up Karter as a pawn. Later that week, Big Brother surprised the house after Hakim was expelled for inactivity. And thus, the jury started. Everything went according to Edgar's plans and Violet was evicted by a very close vote of 3-2. On Week 4, the first season proved to be full of surprises when Big Brother announced that instead of competing for Head of Household, the Houseguests will be competing for individual immunity. Whoever wins immunity is safe from eviction, while everyone else is fair game. After a close poll competition, Edgar once again took the throne and won immunity by 33.3% of the votes. Sam, who came in second with 16.7% of the votes, was penalized and could not compete in the next 3 Head of Household competitions. At the eviction, Vince was evicted with 3 eviction votes, while Victor did not vote for the third time, causing him to be automatically nominated the next week. On Week 5, Victor, who was supposed to be automatically nominated, won Head of Household! Unfortunately, he will instead be automatically nominated the week after. He claims he had picked two random nominees, which are Edgar and Chuck. In the live Power of Veto competition, Edgar, who at first was behind, made a comeback and won the Power of Veto! He decided to use it on himself, while Victor chose Heather as the replacement nominee! HouseGuests 12 complete strangers are competing this season along with one additional houseguest that is to be revealed later. New Houseguests Voting history Notes : Violet was the first ever Power Houseguest. She had immunity until the Final 10 and chose to replace someone in the game. : Danielle decided to quit the game on Day 4. : Those who did not vote for the first time will receive a penalty vote at the next eviction they face. : Both nominees received penalty votes, thus the penalty votes were nullified. Category:Blake's Big Brother